Test Flight
by StormyNight108
Summary: The turtles decide that before their mission to save the world from an alien invasion, they need to test-fly their custom-made wings first. [One-shot, takes place during Showdown, TMNT 2K12]


**Sort of requested by a friend... c: **

**This takes place during Showdown, between the time they start gearing up and the time they leave. I mean, they can't automatically know how to work those weird wings right? ;)**

* * *

"Okay, since this is a small space, you'll have to be really careful…"

"Hey Donnie, can I do a backflip?"

"Wh-No! Not here!"

"One of the wings on mine is bent."

"That's an intentional bend."

"How do they work?"

"Dude can mine get a paint job? That would make them look so epic!"

"Alright, Donnie weren't you going to show us how to use them?"

"If you'll all shut up _maybe I'll tell you!"_

Donnie released an exasperated sigh as all his three brothers turned their attention on him. With a snap, he fixed a lose end on Raph's pack kit, fixing it so that the wings would be under good control and condition. "Alright." Donnie finally huffed, stepping back. Mikey stood at the end of the junction tunnel, his toes curling against the end of the drop as he grinned.

"Now then. Time for a crash-course on how to use the bat-wings." Without turning, Donnie reached out and grasped Mikey's mask tails, yanking him away from the edge of the sewer junction. He heard his youngest brother pout in annoyance, though it was bluntly ignored. Now that he had his brothers' attentions, he clicked a button on his pack, releasing his wings. "Alright. Up top, we'll be flying through free air with _buildings_ in our path. And that's it. Down here, we have maybe a forty-foot diameter junction room with walls on every end. Plus water falling from the tunnel break-offs."

"Alright, alright, we get that it's dangerous down here. Can you tell us how to use them?" Raph remarked impatiently, crossing his arms.

Donnie stepped towards the edge. "Yes, of course." He bent his knees, looking towards the opening. "Once you hit air, the wings bend naturally, sort of like a kite taking the air."

Donnie hesitated. He was either going to look really cool, or make a complete fool of himself. He hadn't quite tested the wings on his own yet. Nerves bit back, until he finally forced his legs to leap off the junction edge.

Panic slammed into the pit of his stomach as he began to free-fall. He let out a loud yelp, falling about six feet before he was able to balance enough to get the wings even. Grabbing the handles, he leaned upwards, curving just before ramming head-first into the wall, and back-flipped unintentionally. Looked pretty cool though. He shakily turned to the side, his feet scraping against one of the walls as he steered towards the junction tunnel his brothers were in. His kneepad scraped against the edge of the tunnel, and he half-scrambled back inside. Raph and Mikey reached out to grab his arms, hauling him back in. "You okay?" Leo asked, looking him over.

"Fine." Donnie huffed. "This place is too small to practice."

"Not it's not." Mikey gave a cheerful smile, his hands grasping his wing handles sticking out from his shoulders. "Let me try!"

"Mike, don't-"

Too late. With an excited cry, Mikey leaped into the junction center, hollering as he fell almost perfectly into balance right away. Donnie got to his feet, mouth wide open, as he watched his youngest brother make an expert turn, running his feet along the wall. "Dude, this is amazing!" He called out, his voice echoing through the multiple tunnels branching from the junction.

"Wow." Donnie breathed.

Leo grinned, and before his brothers could say anymore, he raced towards the junction edge, leaping into oblivion. At first, there was a little trouble getting his balance under control, but he quickly recovered, turning to the right and circling. "Whoah!" He called out.

"Yeah, Leo!" Mikey cheered, back-flipping. "Come on out, bros, the air is fine!"

Donnie turned his gaze to Raph as his older brother spoke. "I'm not going out there until you tell me exactly how to turn and land." He demanded, returning Donatello's gaze with narrowed eyes.

"Lean the direction you want to turn." Donnie responded, walking towards the edge of the junction tunnel. Time to try again…

"And landing?"

Donatello looked over his shoulder and gave a smug, cocky smile. "Didn't plan that far ahead. Guess you'll have to figure it out on your own." And without another word, he jumped. He almost perfectly fell into a balance this time, learning from his last mistake, and then swooped down to where Leo was, giving him a thumbs up.

Raph hesitated, grumbling out of frustration as he was left alone in the tunnel. Listening to the echoes of his brothers, he tensed his muscles, double-checking his wings before facing the drop-off. Nervous though he'd never admit it, he clenched his fists and readied himself. Then, he raced forward, his feet finding the edge. Jumping forward, he held his arms out, prepared for a free-fall that never came.

As his wings took his weight, he accidentally tipped right, falling awkwardly and hitting his shoulder against the junction wall. Gravity pulling him, he flipped over so that his plastron faced the ground, steadying himself before he landed in the pool of water below.

"Yeah, Raph!" Donnie and Mikey cheered at the same time. Within minutes, the junction had become zone for flying turtles. Raph smiled to himself, holding his arms out and flying with control. His mask tails streaking behind him, he laughed aloud.

Minutes passed, and they couldn't waste any more time on a practice-flight. Donnie returned to the tunnel first, making a better landing than before and managing to land on his feet. Mikey came next, accidentally scraping a wing tip against a tunnel wall and barreling into Donnie. As both hit the ground, Raph came next, trying to desperately hit a good landing. Stumbling inside, he managed to keep on his feet.

Leo judged his distance wrong. With an awkward leap, he was going far too fast to slow down and ended up ramming into Raph, who in turn, sent the both of them on top of Donnie and Mikey. The pile of turtles and wings were silent for a few moments, before they broke out in laughter.

"Think we're ready?" Mikey asked with a grin.

Donnie winced. "More or less."


End file.
